1st anniversary
by Revenge and Rainbows
Summary: It's officially been a year since I, Roger. from LOTF. Obsessor have been on Fanfiction! Let's celebrate with this story I wrote about my favorite characters I've written about meeting in a bar! Includes characters from the 200th Hunger Games, 201st Hunger Games, and Lord of the Flies. Rated T for swearing.


**Howdeh y'all! It's officially been ONE YEAR since I first joined this website! Here's a little story based off of all of my favorite characters I've written about meeting in a bar. KEEP FREE FALLING PEOPLE AND LISTEN TO HOT CHELLE RAE AND THE BEATLES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LORD OF THE FLIES OR ANY OF WILLIAM GOLDING'S CHARACTERS OR THE HUNGER GAMES. KAPEESH? GOOD!**

Roflo shifted from one foot to another. _When will they be here?_ She glanced at the door impatiently. It was exactly one year since she had joined so she had decided to gather all of her favorite characters she'd written about together! Yay!

Since nobody's allowed to know what she looks like, she changed from her normal form to a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic style unicorn.

"Where are they?" she looked at the clock: 9:30. She again glanced at her clipboard. _Any minute…._

"So is there a party here or _whaaattt?"_ Ametrine stepped in, her ghostly aura glowing around her. She was wearing a skin-tight purple dress with a huge _District 1 is SO TOTALLY HAWT _badge pinned on.

"Ametrine! Hey! Have you forgiven Belle for killing you yet?" Roflo greeted the 200th hunger games tribute with somewhat warmth.

"Uh…no way! That little bitch _killed me!_" she rolled her purple eyes and flipped her blond hair.

"Well, lucky for you she wasn't invited!" Roflo quickly scanned the list, found Ametrine's name, and checked it off. "Well, now you can do whatever the fuck you want, so you can just…shoo," Roflo ushered her off to the bar while she waited for more guests to arrive. Soon enough Byrne came barging through the door.

"Sorry I'm late my wife—"

"Byrne! So glad you could make it!" Roflo acknowledged the victor of the 200th Hunger Games. "Any idea of where Grace is?"

"Nope. Different districts, remember?" he brushed off what looked like confetti off of his white suit. Ametrine glared at him from afar.

"Right. Anyways, you can just chill and have fun at the somewhat reunion." Roflo checked off Byrne's name and continued to wait.

"Oh my god, can I have, like, a mojito?" Ametrine asked. The bartender nodded and walked away as Ametrine continued to throw nasty glances at Byrne while he looked at the karaoke machine songs.

"Am I late? So sorry!" Out of the corner of her eye Roflo spotted Genevieve coming through the door. Wow, a lot of 200th Hunger Games tributes were arriving first.

"Genevieve! Lord, I love you, now let me check you right off!" Roflo smiled as she found Genevieve's name and put a small check next to it. Genevieve fidgeted in her pale yellow dressed and waited patiently.

"So, how're your sister and mom?" Roflo asked casually.

"Oh, they're good, healthy," Genevieve shrugged, her aura shifting with her. "Do I look dead to you?"

"Nope, now go have a conversation with your good friend Amy," Roflo gestured towards Ametrine and Genevieve headed off, her District 5 pin clipped in her dirty blond hair shining.

"Oh lord, don't tell me my pretty face is late to this fabulous party?" Roflo beamed as Megyn walked through the door, her six-inch heels clicking on the floor and her tube dress shifting with her every movement.

"Megyn! So glad you could make it!" Roflo checked her name off.

"Yeah why am I here? I was a bloodbath!" she crossed her arms.

"Yeah but you were extremely fun to write about, now go entertain yourself!" a few seconds after Megyn's arrival Demetri came through the door, his dark blond hair hanging above his eyes.

"Demetri! I'm so glad you came!" his dark brown suit gleamed in the light and his District 11 badge gleamed like Genevieve's.

"Uh…yeah…thanks," he said hastily and smiled. Roflo signed him in and he entered the room.

"I'm telling you, diamond is better than ametrine!" Megyn argued with Ametrine.

"No way, ametrines are almost as sexy as me,"

"Well that's not saying much, now is it?"

"OOH BURN!" Byrne yelled from a distance.

"Shut up!" Ametrine called back and the girls continued their argument. Soon after Grace came through the door, her white-blond hair tied back in a bun and her green dress swaying around her knees.

"Grace! Come in!"

"Yeah that's great now where's the bar?" her green eyes looked cross. Roflo checked her name off and the sarcastic girl ran over to Genevieve and Byrne. A few minutes later Roflo heard footsteps. To her delight she turned to face Marianna Baxter staring straight at her, her caramel hair tied in her usual French braid and a District 5 pin clipped on her auburn dress.

"Marianna! Your aura's looking nice today!" Roflo commented. Marianna blushed a bit as Roflo signed her in. She happily bounded over to Demetri and chatted up a storm with him. Roflo sighed and leaned against the wall. _Wait…there are still more people!_ All of a sudden there was a distant noise outside.

"KILL THE BEAST CUT ITS THROAT SPILL ITS BLOOD!"

"Jack shut up!"

"Damn Ralph, you never wanna have any fun!"

"You sure do."

"In bed, that is," Jack, Ralph, Roger, Simon, and Piggy barged through the door.

"LET'S GET THIS MOTHER FUCKER STARTED!" Roger yelled. Everyone cheered and the party began.

"So, you're Roger, right?" Marianna headed over to the gloomy boy. He nodded slowly.

"I like kicking kittens."

"Oh, I think we're gonna get along just fine," Marianna smiled and ordered a Tom Collins.

"So why does everyone call you Piggy, piggy?" Genevieve asked Piggy.

"Because I'm fat,"

"Oh. That makes sense. What's your real name?" Genevieve wanted to know.

"Well, it's—" Piggy was cut off by Jack obnoxiously singing Avril Lavigne's _Smile_ into the microphone from the karaoke machine. Ralph covered his ears as the redhead sang.

"So what are districts?" Simon questioned Demetri.

"They're different groups of people that specialize in different jobs," Demetri answered.

"Is there a plumbing district?"

"No."

"Therapy?"

"I wish."

"So is Jack your boyfriend?" Megyn asked Ralph, twisting a blond strand of hair in front of her District 8 pin.

"Kind of. He seems to think so, anyway."

"Well, do you?"

"Not really." Megyn unzipped the front of her dress a bit and smiled.

"OH HELL NO BITCH!" Jack through the microphone at Megyn's head, causing her to topple over the bar counter and fall on the bartender.

"NO DRINKS!" Grace wailed. Everyone started freaking out until Roger resumed the spot as bartender. Then everybody went about like nothing had happened at all.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVAN?" Ametrine called out. Everyone shrugged and sat in a circle as Roger grabbed an empty beer bottle and sat in the circle with them. Ametrine spun it first and it landed on a frightened looking Simon.

"I'm taken."

"Then why are you playing?"

"I'm not," he said flatly. Megyn assumed Simon's spot as he dragged Roger away and they went behind the bar counter.

"I'll go!" Megyn spun it, hoping and praying for Ralph, but it ended up landing on a very startled looking Piggy.

"WELL SCREW THIS!" Megyn screamed and ran away crying. Eventually the gang disbanded.

"You know, I played the sexy angle in my Hunger Games interview," Ametrine grinned deviously at Simon.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means I wanna do you." Roger upon hearing this took a huge glass and smashed it against Ametrine's head, which started to bleed even though she's a ghost.

"BLOOD! GAHAHA!" Roger cackled. All of a sudden everything went haywire, a very drunk Grace started talking nonsensical conversation with an oblivious Genevieve, Marianna started belting out Katy Perry's _Hot and Cold,_ Jack started making out with Ralph, Megyn and Ametrine started making out as well, and Roger started hitting people with beer bottles. Simon, bored, flew over to talk to Roflo. And that's what happened the night of Roflo's 1st Fanfiction anniversary.

**Lalala how'd you like it? Review? Por favor?**


End file.
